kcleeds0829fandomcom-20200214-history
Dexters conclusion
Dexter is the title of a crime TV series that originally eared on CBS then made its way to Netflix. Being as that i am that of the millennial generation i had not watched the eight seasons of Dexter until it was available on netflix. Millennials are reluctant to pay for cable when it is a teeth of a fraction cheaper to stream TV shows and movies... Aside from cost millennials resemble a generation in which we demand instant gratification, which is the case when using streaming sites such as Netflix or Hulu. Dexter premiered on Netflix late 2013, just as i was entering adulthood and starting college at Colorado Mesa University. Dexter, is the main character, the blood analysis for a police department as well as a serial killer. (I haven't ruined the plot of the show, there is so much more involved in this series.) There are many plot twists throughout the seasons that leave the viewer wanting more; answers, murders and justice. The last season Dexter confides in a women who has also murdered people. Beyond many viewers understanding, Dexter falls in love, lust and begins to trust this murderer. Mean while his sister Deb is climbing up her career ladder as a detective and realized her brother is a serial killer and his new found love isn't so innocent either. While Deb is investigating Dexters extracurricular activities she is shot which leads to a critical injury. After 7 seasons of seeing people murdered, mutilated and discarded it was not a surprise one of the main characters is near death. What was disappointing and unexpected was the ending. Dexters murder of a girlfriend has his son while Dexter is in the hospital with Deb and choses to take his sister off life support, essentially killing her. As he does anyone he had murdered he dumps them into the ocean where their bodies will not be found however as he takes Debs body to the ocean a hurricane is on the horizon. The last scene of the season was of Dexter working as a lumber jack in a new land meanwhile his son and girlfriend are in a different country. As the viewer i was completely caught off guard when i realized Dexter was alive after driving his boat into the hurricane. I was baffled by the fact Deb was dropped into the ocean by her serial killer brother. If i were to change the ending of this TV show i would have not set up the last scene to entice the viewer that their may be another season or series coming out. I would have also rewrote the last episode to allow Deb to have lived. Of course Dexter would not be the Sociopath he is if he would have spared Debs life and left her on life support however if the series continued with Deb alive, Dexter MIA and his girlfriend taking custody of his son in a foreign country would have led on the crime seeking, murder mystery. I could foresee the next season or spin off to focus on Deb as the main character hunting down her brother and his girlfriend, in which she becomes a killer as well to be reunited with her astray brother.